


Wild Things That Go Bump

by methylphenidating



Series: Fantasy District [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Smut, Smutfest series in the 5th degree, Teacher-Student Relationship, With a hint of storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylphenidating/pseuds/methylphenidating
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein, English and Physics teacher, decides to take things further with her gorgeous colleague, Elle Sheridan. Much to Laura Hollis' dismay. As things heat up between the two women, Carmilla is about to find out just how far Laura is willing to go to get her teacher's attention back to her.
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein/Elle Sheridan, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Fantasy District [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069289
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Wild Things That Go Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Hollstein one-shots: Fantasy District 3

Carmilla boringly plays with the spoon in her cup. The cute heart the barista had made from the milk foam was now turning into something more abstract. She hears Elle in the background talking about Sparkles, which she figures is her cat’s name and the only thing Carmilla can think about is how the fuck a math teacher, with a PhD nonetheless, can name their cat Sparkles.

She can't help but laugh at that and as it turns out it is just in line with something funny Elle had said. Which has gone completely over her head. They exchange a smile at each other.

_Why did I bother to go out with this woman?_

As her gaze travels from her coffee, to Elle, to the student standing across the street behind the gorgeous teacher, she remembers. 

Carmilla can't get her eyes off of Laura, who is using a large sponge and practically her whole body to clean the dirt off of a SUV. Her white t-shirt and shorts are soaked through and through. A very tall redheaded girl is holding a hose and at first is pointing it at the SUV. But as Laura is practically mounting the car unceremoniously, she then points it at Laura. Both girls are laughing and seem to have lots of fun as the redhead is now full on hosing down Laura, with Laura trying to pretend she isn’t enjoying it.

Carmilla has to cross her legs to tame the ache between her legs, but she doesn't look away.

Just as she is about to figure out what Laura is wearing underneath her shirt, she feels a slight brush on her hand. As she looks down, she sees Elle brushing her thumb across the back of her hand. Carmilla’s gaze then travels from their hands to Elle’s face and they lock eyes for a moment. 

Carmilla knows then and there that this isn’t just a routine coffee date.

_I fucking fell for it._

She tries to ignore Laura in the background and moves her attention to Elle. 

_Maybe she won’t be as boring in bed. She is gorgeous after all. Something about more than meets the eye?_

Carmilla retracts her hand, but never seizes the eye contact.

They had found a nice place to sit in the shade before ordering their coffee, but it was the middle of summer and the sun was beaming above their heads. The coffeeshop they were sitting at, called Carpe Diem, was close by the campus where the carwash was being held today.

“Such eager students aren’t they? I think that’s your SUV being washed thoroughly.” Carmilla finally speaks.

Elle turns her head and now both her and Carmilla are watching the redheaded girl and Laura hose down the black SUV.

“Danny, more to the left!” she hears Laura shout to the redhead.

It gives her an excuse to enjoy the sight a little more before Elle's attention goes back to Carmilla.

“Honestly, I feel like these things are nothing more than an excuse for students to gain easy credits. Kinda cheap as well.”

“It’s for charity.” Carmilla replies with a smirk.

She finally gulps the coffee down with a grimace, since the temperature of it is not that enjoyable anymore.

She puts the cup down and Elle gives her a chuckle.

“What? Did I miss some foam?”

As Carmilla is about to wipe her mouth with a napkin, Elle's hand is suddenly on her face.

“Just about there, yeah.” 

Her words are a whisper as she stares intensely at Carmilla’s lips. Elle brushes away the remainder of foam on the corner of her mouth with her thumb and Carmilla can feel the tension being cranked up to eleven.

“Carmilla, you didn’t bring your car. Not in the mood for a free wash?” 

Carmilla follows the movement of her hand as Elle brings her thumb back to her own mouth to lick the foam off.

_This woman is moving at the speed of 'let's fuck right here' kilometers per hour._

She decides she has had enough of Elle's teasing and blatant flirting.

“I still have to pick it up from the garage. Come to think of it, I might do that now. And then we can have some iced tea at my place.”

Elle gives her a knowing smile. She knows Carmilla has no intention of picking up her car or feeding her iced tea for that matter. She knows she is going to get fed something else entirely.

“Yeah sure, I’ll come with.”

As they both stand up to leave to go to Carmilla’s apartment, which is about a block away, Carmilla gives a quick glance to the SUV. She has to do a double take as she now sees Laura standing there, looking straight at her, with what seems to be a very displeased and annoyed look. 

If Carmilla didn’t know any better, it was a full on death stare.

Carmilla locks eyes with her for what seems like forever, then turns around and starts walking away with Elle. She knows exactly what just happened and grabs Elle’s hand as they go around the corner of the block, giving Laura a glimpse of what she’s about to do.

_You don't own me, you little brat._

***

The walk seems to take forever and Carmilla is ready to trade the fuck sessions with her brat of a student in for this gorgeous teacher. Besides, less chance of getting caught and suspended, though she was more worried of what the principal would do to his precious not so innocent daughter, if he found out.

When she opens the door to her ground floor apartment, she lets Elle in first. 

"Nice crib, Carm. I always wanted a ground floor, two bedroom."

Elle looks around as she walks further in. Carmilla throws her keys on a small dish on top of the dresser.

"Thanks, I took it over from a friend."

Before she realizes what happens, Carmilla is being pulled inside and Elle uses her to shut the door. She rams Carmilla against it and Elle immediately plants her mouth on hers, not leaving any questions left in the air about her intentions.

She feels Elle's hands roam all over her body, cupping her breasts roughly and Carmilla moans into the kiss. Elle quickly unbuttons Carmilla’s white blouse and the button of her black jeans. She feels her impatient fingers going inside of it, pushing her panties down.

Carmilla decides she’s done not having the upper hand and turns Elle around, pushing her against the door. She puts her thigh against Elles center and presses against it. Elle moans and breaks the kiss. 

Carmilla starts kissing her neck, pleased with herself.

“Not gonna let me take control, huh?” Elle pants.

Carmilla chuckles.

“You’re way in over your head.” she purrs against her neck and continues her pathway with her mouth, while rubbing her nipple through the fabric of her blouse.

“Oh Carm, that feels so good” Elle whispers.

Suddenly, Carmilla stops dead in her tracks.

She holds herself there for what seems like forever and pulls back from Elle.

"Carmilla?”

She finally meets Elle's eyes and gives her a haunted look, but recovers from it before Elle takes note.

"I'm sorry Elle. I forgot about this appointment I have and I still need to grade a ton of tests before Monday. Maybe we can continue this another time?"

Carmilla hopes she sounded as nonchalantly as possible and Elle just stares at her for a good few seconds, her expression saying something in the line of _‘you can sit on my face while you grade your exams, I won't mind.’_

Eventually she gives Carmilla a soft smile and kisses her cheek, lingering long enough for Carmilla to get another good whiff of her perfume.

_Doesn’t smell as good as-_

"Of course, I don't mind some old school hard to get." she says with a wink as she pulls away.

Carmilla just smiles and lets her out. After closing her front door, she leans against it with her back, closing her eyes as her mind yet again replays the scene Elle triggered with just a few words.

To yesterday.

To Laura.

Carmilla slumps down on the floor against her door as the memory unfolds in her head.

She was kissing Laura's neck, sucking on her pulse point when Laura had heard her call her ‘Carm’ for the first time.

"Oh Carm, that feels so good." Laura had whimpered.

At the time she had punished Laura for it, but she could admit it to herself now. She had loved it when Laura had said it. Called her name like that.

She lets her head fall back against the door as she realizes she didn't like it when Elle had just now.

Carmilla feels a twitch in her center as the memory of Laura unfolds further.

Whimpering. On her desk. Her legs spread.

She pinches her eyes, trying to make it go away. But then she remembers how her students tongue had felt. Lashing over her clit eagerly. 

"Fuck, that girl is good with her mouth." she mumbles to herself.

The twitch is replaced by full blown aching and she can feel her swollen clit rub against the fabric of her panties.

She stays on the floor, her blouse and pants still unbuttoned. Her hand starts to travel downwards, past the hem of her panties, when suddenly her doorbell rings.

Carmilla lets out a frustrated sigh and gets up from the floor. She quickly buttons up her blouse and shoves them back in her jeans.

The doorbell rings again.

_Someone is an impatient little fuck._

She swings it open, ready to fight some stupid mailman.

Instead, she kind of chokes on her breath.

"Laura."

Carmilla stands nailed to the ground. The sight of the younger girl instantly turns the full blown aching between her legs into full blown throbbing.

The white t-shirt she has on is still wet from before, but surprise surprise, no bra underneath.

"Hello, Miss Karnstein."

The girl smiles, but Carmilla senses a hint of annoyance coming off of her. And this would match her displeasing look from earlier.

Carmilla scrapes her throat.

"What can I help you with, Laura?"

She wants to mentally shoot herself for giving away her desire with a raspy voice and she knows it wont go unnoticed with Laura.

After all, they have heard the other orgasm multiple times now.

"Can I come in?"

Laura smiles at her. It's that innocent smile of which Carmilla doesn’t know why it just makes her want to see it disappear by jamming a few fingers inside her tight little-

"Sure."

Carmilla opens the door wider and Laura enters, looking around amazed. But Carmilla notices she is searching for something.

_Probably someone._

"Nice apartment."

"So, what are you doing here?"

Carmilla crosses her arms impatiently.

"Well, Miss Karnstein, you never brought your car, for a wash. So I thought I would come by to remind you."

Carmilla isn't really paying attention to what she is saying as her eyes are glued to Laura's chest. More specifically, the hard nipples straining against the white wet fabric, of which she can swear are getting harder the more she looks at it. As Laura starts to walk closer to her, Carmilla finally meets her eyes.

"I'm sorry Laura, I got a little busy." she says in a bored tone.

Laura doesn't really seem surprised at that. In fact, it seems as if her annoyance just grows after she said that.

As Laura now stands a few inches away, her eyes get caught on Carmilla's top buttons of her blouse. They're undone.

"With Miss Sheridan, I presume?"

Laura never meets her eyes as she asks the question. Instead, she is fidgeting with the top button of Carmilla’s blouse, fixated on it.

"Laura," Carmilla speaks as she stills the hand that is sneaking its way inside her blouse, "that's none of your fucking business, is it cupcake?"

The last words are spoken in a mocking tone and oh did she love mocking this girl.

Laura's expression changes from playful to angry.

"You don't have to hide it, you know." she says as she distances herself from her teacher. "I saw her leaving your place not too long ago."

"Are you spying on your teachers now?" Carmilla asks, raising an eyebrow.

Laura's expression softens a little. "Not all teachers, no."

Their eyes meet again and Carmilla can feel the sexual tension practically dripping off of the walls of her house.

_It would be so good, just to take her in my own bedroom. She’s practically screaming for it._

But she can't make Laura think she can just come into her house, invade her privacy, and interrogate her like some jealous lover.

Carmilla regains her composure and gives her student a mocking smile.

“You know, Laura, you're just a student who doesn't have any business poking around in my private life and I sure as hell don't owe you an explanation of who I'm fucking in my free time.”

"You can fuck me in your free time."

The words are out before Laura realizes it.

_Did I hear her correctly?_

Carmilla feels her composure slipping away again and she wonders why this girl has such an effect on her.

Laura's expression is now that of a begging student. Much like when she had begged for a higher grade. Much like when she had begged Carmilla to let her come.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Miss Karnstein."

Laura suddenly seems very sure of herself and Carmilla isn't liking it.

She decides to stand her ground and not let this younger girl manipulate her.

"No."

"No?"

_Did I really just say no?_

Laura looks flabbergasted and Carmilla guesses by her expression she really didn't expect her to say no.

Hell, even Carmilla herself couldn't believe it.

This girl is practically offering herself up on a silver platter to Carmilla, in her own damn house, ready to be feasted on whenever Carmilla wants and she refuses her.

"You heard me, Laura." Carmilla snaps back.

As she is making her way to the door to open it, ready to throw this brat of a student out, Laura is suddenly in front of it, blocking her.

"Laura, you need to go. Now." Carmilla feels her frustration turning into anger.

"Wait no, Miss Karnstein, please."

"Laura, get out. Leave." 

Carmilla practically spits the words out.

She grabs the younger girl by her arm and tries to pull her away from the door so she can push her out of her apartment.

"No, Carm, I won't!"

As she shouts her name, Carmilla can hear it echo through her house and she can't help but still her movements. 

Laura knows there are consequences to using her name like that. But at this point she doesn't care.

She won't let Carmilla be seduced by some floozy teacher. She would never be able to give Carmilla what she wants. What she needs.

But Laura can, she is sure of it. She knows she can please Carmilla in ways no one can ever imagine doing. Every time she catches her teacher staring at her, in the back of her class, she knows it means something. She knows it bothers her when Laura flirts with others.

Yesterday she finally had the courage to walk up to her. And when Laura had offered herself up like that, she knew Carmilla wanted her as much as she did. She has had a crush on her teacher since forever and this is her chance to turn it into more, to make her fall in-

"Laura, move, or there will be some serious consequences you can not begin to comprehend." Carmilla says in a very calm and collected voice. The menacing undertone doesn’t go unnoticed.

Laura's expression changes. Her eyes get dark and it makes Carmilla stare at her in confusion. The student innocently looks up at her.

“Miss Karnstein, you and I both know I actually _can_ begin to comprehend the things you will do to me. In fact, the things you wanna do to me right here. Right this moment. You tell me you want me to go when what you actually wanna do, is suck on the nipples that have been pressed against my shirt for the past few minutes. You wanna take my tight wet pussy and put as many fingers in, and see which finger it is that's gonna make me beg for you to stop. But even when I do beg, you won’t stop.“

Carmilla just stares at her in shock.

“Don't you, Miss Karnstein?”

That bratty look returns, the one Carmilla knows all too well.

If Carmilla even had any resolve left after that, it disappeared as fast as the speed of light.

She grabs both her hands and slams them above Laura's head against the door. She kisses her, hard, reminding Laura who is going to be in control of this whole fuck session they are about to begin. 

Although Carmilla has the younger girl pinned between the door and her own body, it is Laura that deepens the kiss, brushing her tongue eagerly against Carmilla's. Any lingering desire for Elle has long gone.

Carmilla lets go of her hands, to let her own roam freely over the young girl's body, going to where she wanted to touch her for the past few minutes when the student had stepped foot in her house.

As she squeezes her breasts, Laura moans in her mouth. But Carmilla wants more.

She pulls away from the kiss, spins Laura around and slams her face first against the door. She continues where she left off, her hands traveling under her shirt back to her breasts, only now she can easily squeeze her nipples too. She puts the hardened nubs between her index and middle finger and massages her just like that. Laura moans and lets her head fall back, and Carmilla starts sucking on that pulse point, of which she knows exactly what that does to both of them.

"Hey cupcake, tell me this." Carmilla pants in her ear.

Laura tries her best to listen to the words coming out of her teacher's mouth, while her breasts are being touched so eagerly. Her nipples have always been so sensitive. She plays with them quite often when she touches herself.

"Yes, Miss Karnstein?" she breathes, followed by a gasp as she feels Carmilla tug on her earlobe.

"Have you been braless all day long?"

Carmilla feels a small sting of what she would never dare to call jealousy while she asks the question, but somehow the thought of Laura washing other people's cars with that sight to behold makes her feel just that. At the time she couldn’t really check as Elle was there distracting her.

She turns Laura back around, bringing her mouth close to hers.

"Tell me, Laura." Carmilla purrs, her hands still under her shirt.

Laura blushes a little and bites her lip. She looks down before looking back up to meet Carmilla’s eyes. 

"I… no. I waited till daddy went home after saying goodbye to the teachers, then I..."

Her words die in her throat and she moans as she feels Carmilla's tongue brush against her nipple.

She looks down and sees Carmilla has pulled her shirt up with both hands. She is slowly circling the hard bud with her tongue. Her tongue darts back in and Carmilla glances up at her.

"Then you..." Carmilla motions for her to continue.

She then takes Laura's nipple between her teeth and bites on it softly. Laura lets out a louder moan before continuing, although having trouble speaking now.

"Then I.. Ah, went to the changing rooms and... removed it… oh god" 

Carmilla is now sucking hard on her nipple and that alone can send Laura over the edge if she keeps doing that long enough. She tangles her fingers slowly in Carmilla's black wavy hair and gently urges her to keep sucking on it. She expects her teacher to refuse and punish her, as she had done the last time.

Instead, Carmilla increases the pressure and Laura is letting out small moans now as her head falls back on the door and Carmilla continues to suck on her swollen nipple. She tugs it between her lips before kissing her way back up to Laura’s mouth.

"And then you came straight to my house, to spy on me and watch me fuck someone else, didn’t you?

Her tone has changed, Laura notices, and the look in Carmilla's eyes are the familiar displeasing look she had seen yesterday, which sends shivers down her whole body.

Carmilla begins to realize just what is happening between them right this moment. But she wants to tease the younger girl some more. Not wanting to acknowledge any of it, in fact.

She leans both hands against the door and brings her lips close to Laura’s ear again.

“Tell me, buttercup, how long were you standing there, outside my house? Did you watch, through the window as well? Did you watch as I took Elle hard, right here on this very floor you’re standing on?”

Laura has trouble controlling her emotions. She feels the familiar ache in her sex from hearing her teachers seducing tone in her ear and the oh so familiar jealousy she had felt whenever she saw Carmilla even being mildly flirty with someone else, especially Miss Sheridan.

She hates the wench for even touching Carmilla the other day, in front of her.

Laura regains some of her composure and she decides to put an end to Carmilla’s smug face.

“Nice try, Miss Karnstein, but I know for a fact that even if you fucked her, she definitely didn’t fuck you.”

Carmilla leans back and raises an eyebrow, eyeing her suspiciously, but listening curiously as Laura continues.

“You see, I know exactly how long it takes for you to come.”

Laura moves closer to Carmilla, her hands slowly unbuttoning the blouse she is wearing. As she reaches her pants, she unbuttons it as well and removes the blouse from her jeans.

“And since I saw Miss Sheridan going into your house and getting back out within a certain time, I know for a fact she definitely didn’t make you orgasm.”

Carmilla smirks and looks at her.

_I might have underestimated this girl._

She is about to call her a stalker student, when her retort dies in her throat.

Carmilla didn't even realize her pants were undone. She was so mesmerized by Laura’s sudden confidence, until she felt fingers go through her soaking wet folds.

“Ah. Fuck.”

Carmilla’s hips jolt from the touch and she rests her hands back on the door. She remembers not so long ago she had been so turned on just thinking about Laura, she was about to take care of it herself, right on this exact spot.

It turns out she doesn’t have to anymore.

“You’re so fucking wet” Laura whispers, her lips brushing Carmilla’s cheek.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Carmilla hisses as she feels Laura’s fingers move over her swollen clit.

“Nothing that Miss Sheridan can do to you, I’m sure.”

“Shut up. Come here.”

Carmilla pulls her closer and kisses her. She takes her own blouse off, leaving her black lace bra on and unbuttons Laura’s shorts. At that moment she can't help but wonder if this time she will have briefs on or not.

“No more talking about Miss Sheridan.” she says with a strict tone.

Last thing Carmilla wants is to think about is Elle while she is relishing in the slow rubbing of her clit by Laura and her head falls back as she lets out a moan. 

_Laura is definitely good with her hands as well._

She puts her own hand over Laura’s and presses against it, seeking more friction. 

Her hips buck. She is getting dangerously close, but to her own surprise she doesn’t want to come. Not yet.

“Keep going, slow, just like that.” Carmilla instructs her.

Laura nods and complies happily as Carmilla continues to get rid of her shorts. She unzips it and before she can do anything else, she feels a massive jolt go through her core.

“Fuck, damn it” she hisses, feeling her orgasm edge closer. Laura is putting just the right amount of pressure on her throbbing clit as she continues her slow, but oh so sweet up and down motions. She knows it will take just about five strokes more and she's done.

“Are you enjoying it, Miss Karnstein?” Laura says with a grin.

Carmilla lets out a frustrated groan.

_Yes, too much._

She swiftly removes Laura’s hand from her pants and gets down on her knees, pulling Laura’s shorts with her. Much to Carmilla’s surprise, she is wearing a pair of white lace briefs, definitely from Victoria's. 

“Not your usual attire, cupcake.” Carmilla says with a smirk.

“Do you like it? I bought them recently.”

Carmilla looks up at her and gives her an approving smile. Laura can’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

She gets rid of the briefs quickly and she stares at the younger girls sex, mesmerized. Her wetness is glistening in the sunlight and Carmilla can’t help but lick the opening of her folds, relishing in the taste.

“Ah, Miss Karnstein, wait, I wanna touch you first. Please.”

Laura is about to pull her shirt over her head when Carmilla stops her and gets back up.

“No. That stays on.” 

The shirt had dried up a little, but with the fabric being as thin, there was still not much to hide.

As they kiss, Carmilla leads her to her bedroom.

She pushes Laura against her dresser and lifts her up on it. Their tongues are battling for dominance, but as Laura wraps her legs around Carmilla’s waist and pulls her in closer, Carmilla feels the edge of the dresser press against the seam of her jeans. She moans and it gives Laura an opening to kiss her neck. She moves her hair out of the way and licks along her pulse point. Carmilla shivers and she decides then she is done edging.

She impatiently shoves her jeans and her black briefs down to her thighs and puts one hand around Laura’s middle.

"Go inside." she pants.

Before Laura can reach to touch her, Carmilla has already taken her students hand and she pushes two of Laura’s fingers inside her. They slide in so easy and she takes them out half way, only to shove them in deeper, going straight for her sweet spot.

Carmilla groans and she feels her legs go weak.

She holds on to Laura while she fucks herself using Laura’s fingers.

“Miss Karnstein, here, let me do it. You feel so fucking good."

Carmilla holds her own hand there as she feels Laura mimicking her motions from before. She spreads her legs further to give the girl easier access and the sensation of it all is driving her crazy.

She is speechless, aside from the continuous moans and she is so close to orgasming, her brain content has gone straight to her center.

“Fuck, Laura... so good… gonna come...” is all she can manage to bring out.

Carmilla rides her hand as Laura thrusts in and out of her at a maddening pace.

_I definitely love her hands as much as her tongue._

Laura pulls her in closer by the back of her head.

“You’re fucking amazing. I wanna feel you come.” she whispers in her ear.

Carmilla feels her walls tighten and then contract. She finally climaxes, very hard, grunting as her hips buck wildly against Laura’s hand.

She bites her moans down on the younger girl's shoulder, having shoved aside the fabric of her shirt.

Carmilla pushes Laura’s fingers even deeper inside her and holds them there to ride out the last waves of her orgasm.

They pull back and Laura slowly pulls her fingers out, bringing them to her mouth. Carmilla shivers and watches her intensely as she licks them both off. 

Just from watching Laura lick off the fingers that had been inside her just a few moments ago makes her ache again.

Carmilla wants to taste her again, touch her again, have her whimpering again. She can’t get enough of hearing the younger girl beg.

"Laura, get on my bed, right now." Carmilla commands her student.

Laura’s face instantly turns into that of a puppy who just got thrown a bone.

"Yes, Miss Karnstein."

She swiftly gets off the dresser and Carmilla leads her to the back of her room. She is about to push her down on her white linen covers, when suddenly her doorbell rings.

_Seriously, what day is it? Trick or fucking treat?_

Carmilla gives out a frustrated groan and pulls her briefs and pants back up.

"Stay here. Don’t move.” she orders Laura. “I’m not done with you yet.” She gives her a quick kiss on the lips before exiting her bedroom.

As she enters her hallway she sees Laura's briefs and shorts lying there along with her own blouse. She smirks, picks her blouse up and puts it on. The remaining clothes are thrown through the bedroom door she left ajar.

As she buttons her blouse back up she tries to peek through the windows to see who it is, but the person is practically hugging her door it seems.

She rolls her eyes and annoyingly swings it open. She raises an eyebrow at the person standing in front of her.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://methylphenidating.tumblr.com) if you want to scream at me on there


End file.
